The prior art is aware of sequencing batch reactors as well as continuous flow reactor systems. Consistently high quality wastewater treatment has been a challenge throughout the years due to significantly varying influent characteristics coupled with stringent and demanding effluent regulations. Influent flows to a system can exhibit rapidly changing chemical and physical characteristics, as well as, considerable fluctuations in the quantity of the incoming volume. Treatment systems using activated sludge have been able to handle some of these difficulties. Given the lack of on-line computer controls, continuous flow systems have been mostly used for these purposes versus sequencing batch processes. The availability of artificial intelligence has now made possible the development of a system encompassing the benefits of both processes thus providing better controls and improved results in wastewater treatment. This optimization is enhanced by the flexibility of the system in the treatment of variable flows, minimum operator interaction required, good oxygen contact with microorganisms and substrate, and good removal efficiency.
However, the art is lacking an integrated system for addressing the optimal treatment of wastewater. The present disclosure provides a novel continuously sequencing reactor and provides an inventive control system operating in concert with a continuous flow reactor system to yield an optimization termed a continuously sequencing reactor. Such improvements were not previously known in the art.